Dirty Little Secrets
by Vannaluv
Summary: Alexander Lightwood. An 18 year old millionaire. Magnus Bane. His 22 year old CEO. Alec does something no one would expect from the shy, quiet, boy. What happens when Alec's truth "comes out?" Malec.
1. Chapter 1- the Question

"Will Mr. Bane please come to my office?" Alexander Lightwood's voice played over the intercom. Magnus Bane always knew his boss was gay. Even though he himself didn't seem to know. He just wasn't exactly sure what to do about it. He slipped into Alec's office, with a small smile playing on his lips.

"Hello, Alexander."

Alec's seat spun around. "Magnus! I've been expecting you..."

"Please, tell me you didn't call me in here so you could say that..." Magnus signed at Alexander's quote.

"Well... not just for that." He said, blushing. "I also was supposed to be inviting friends to a summer break thing at my parents lake house."

"Oh?" Magnus smirked.

"Yeah. So, could you ask Megan for me?"

Magnus almost allowed his face to fall.

"I'm kidding, Magnus! Please don't take me so seriously..."

Magnus gave a slight laugh. "It's been a long time since I've taken anyone seriously, darling."

Alec felt his face heat up. "Right. Well, umm, do you,maybe, want to go with us...?" It was hard enough for him to ask this face-to-face with Magnus. He wasn't sure of his feelings with this openly gay man, he was sure it was just some kind of phase. Which is another reason he couldn't wait for vacation. He planned on getting very, very drunk to the point he didn't even know what gay was.

Magnus grinned. "Go on vacation with THE Alexander Lightwood?! It would be an honor!" He bowed dramatically, glitter falling from his hair.

Alec felt his face grow even hotter. "Whatever... I'll talk to you later, Magnus."

"Farewell, my dear, darling Alexander." Magnus gave a wave and left the room.

Oh, God, Alec was in trouble...

...

**Normally, my chapters are longer than this, but I want to know if you guys like this idea. Please, please, please leave a review telling me if you want me to continue. I love you all, ~ V**


	2. Chapter 2- Getting ready

Alec heard Isabelle before he saw her. "Magnus! You're coming? Yes! This is gonna be SO much more fun now!"

"Isabelle. I know I'm very fun, but it's 5 in the morning and I want to go straight to your couch and pass out." Magnus said, sounding completely serious.

Alec slid out of his room. Why was Magnus in the house? "Iz? What's going on?"

Isabelle looked at him like he was an idiot. "I made Magnus come over early. Duh."

"Why?"

"So we can leave as soon as Clary, Simon, and Maia get here."

"Right. 'Cause that makes so much sense."

Magnus had been listening to this conversation with an amused smile. "Alright, darlings, you should get some sleep if you want to leave at 8, like Isabelle said."

Alec looked angry. "8?! We weren't leaving until late tomorrow."

Isabelle's eyes grew wide, "Oh, did I forget to mention the change in times?"

Magnus inwardly facepalmed for starting this argument. "Sweet, sweet, dear Isabelle. If you don't stop Alexander here is going to blow a gasket."

Isabelle laughed as the doorbell rang. Alec didn't know why they even bothered to ring the doorbell, since the door was thrown open seconds later.

Clary walked in with Simon. "Alec? You're awake? But you never wake up early." Clary stated.

"Really? I didn't notice. Ya know, since I didn't get to sleep because of Izzy's screeching."

Isabelle muttered something that caused Magnus to attempt, very badly, to stifle a laugh. Magnus noticed how quiet Simon was, so he asked a question he knew he would regret forever. "What is Star Wars?"

That did it. Simon's head snapped up, as Alec went to his room, groaning, and Clary and Isabelle stomped into Izzy's. Magnus sighed. "You know what, Simon? I remember now, thanks for reminding me."

Then, he laid across the couch, pulling a blanket over his head.

...

Magnus awoke to a light shaking on his shoulder. "Hmm? Ten more minutes, Tess."

"Magnus!" Then, he realized the voice did not belong to his friend, Tessa Gray, but to a certain blue-eyed boy.

"Alexander?"

"Yes. Now, Magnus, we have to get ready to go!"

Magnus slowly began to get off the couch.

Clary ran into the room. "Where are- oh! Magnus! I forgot you were here! Anyway, Alec, where is my phone and my headphones?"

Alec shrugged, "How would I know?"

She groaned and ran back into Isabelle's room. They had found out earlier that Maia had to go visit her aunt for break, so she couldn't come.

"Alec?" Magnus began, "didn't you say something about getting ready?"

Alec nodded, clearly distracted. But, Magnus couldn't guess with what. What he didn't know was that Alec was trying not to think about how great Magnus looked after just waking up. Then Isabelle walked in.

"Whoa. I just crashed into something."

Alec looked up at her. "What?"

"Sexual tension." She said it so seriously, Alec was worried it might not be his Isabelle.

He blushed. "Whatever, Iz. I gotta finish packing." He quickly left the room.

Meanwhile, Magnus was lost in his thoughts. That was so awkward. He wouldn't be like this with a drink in his hand. He was always more fun with a drink. ;)

...

**Well, there you go, chapter 2! :) hope y'all like it. Forever Yours, ~ V**


	3. Chapter 3- Naruto

The plane ride wasn't too long and nothing truly worth mentioning happened. For some odd reason, they decided to let Simon drive. He actually wasn't that bad of a driver, but he insisted on using his own radio. Meaning, he plugged his phone into the car and went to the audio book for Naruto. Everyone but Clary and Simon groaned at the choice.

"Yes! Simon, which one is this?" Clary was beaming.

Alec sighed at his friend's behavior. Clary was obsessed with anime and manga. Turning his head towards the window, he realized too late that he was in the middle, and found himself looking into bright yellow-green eyes. He gasped and slid closer to where Isabelle sat next to him.

Magnus looked slightly worried. "Alexander? Is something the matter?"

"No." Alec shook his head. "Just can't believe they're making us listen to Naruto."

"Ah, yes. I believe that's the one about the young male fighter?"

Clary burst into the conversation, "Naruto Uzumaki is a shinobi from Konohagakure. He became the jinchūriki of Kurama on the day of his birth, a fate that caused him to be ostracised by most of Konoha throughout his childhood. After becoming a member of Team Kakashi, Naruto works hard to gain the village's respect and acknowledgement with the eventual dream of becoming Hokage. In the years that follow, Naruto becomes a capable ninja and eventually becomes regarded as a hero, both by the villagers and the shinobi world at large! He is not just 'the male fighter!' He is an… an… Inspiration!"

"…" Magnus stared at the red-head.

Clary huffed and turned back to face Simon, going into an argument about who the best character was. She thought it was Naruto, and Simon thought it was Sasuke. Alec groaned, why do they let Simon do anything?

"We're here…"  
Everyone rushed out of the car for air. I mean, sure they had air, but they wanted it _**fresh. **_

Isabelle grinned, "Let's go clubbing!"

...

**Sorry about the shortness of this... But I'm in school so I don't really have a ton of time on my hands, you know? Anyway, I promise, promise, promise, to update soon. (today or tomorrow.. My friend (You can find her on here as BlueEyes1206) told me not to promise, but I don't listen to her anyway...**

**Review! Love you guys, V**


End file.
